Video Memory
by ZombieLOLcat55
Summary: Kurt brings out his trusty video camera and films one of their many simple, loving moments. IF REQUESTED, I MAY ADD MORE MOMENTS.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt grinned as he turned the corner. "Say hi Blaine!"He said happily. Blaine looked up from his book and saw Kurt holding a video camera.

"Kurt! I look awful!"He screeched, diving under a blanket. Kurt sighed and pried the blanket away.

"No one cares that you wear glasses, Frodo."He stated. Blaine pouted and sat up, fixing his glasses. "Now address the future generation!"Kurt smiled. Blaine grinned adorkably and waggled his fingers at the camera. "So Blaine Anderson, what are your plans for the future?"Kurt asked, turning the camera upsidedown. Blaine tilted his head to the side.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be Harry Potter!"He said childishly. Both of them laughed.

"Well, you do look the part."Kurt smirked, pushing the glasses up his boyfriend's nose. Blaine smiled back and took them off and placed them on Kurt's face. He took the camera from him.

"My turn!"Blaine shouted, filming his boyfriend. Kurt laughed. "So Kurt Hummel, exactly how much do you love me?"He asked. Kurt smiled sweetly.

"I wuv you SO much! Like THIS big "Kurt stated, stretching his arms out wide. Blaine giggled, turning the camera to himself.

"Wow, that's a lot!"He said playfully. They laid down next to each other while Blaine filmed both of them.

"I really do love you."Kurt mumbled, snuggling into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled

"Love you too. Forever."He replied. They both loved these simple, loving moments, knowing there were many more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine held back his laughter as he quietly filmed Kurt with his phone. His boyfriend was dancing around his room as he cleaned, completely oblivious of the curly haired boy. After some time, Kurt found him. "Blaine!"He yelped, tripping onto the floor. Blaine laughed, walking into the room and sitting on Kurt's bed.

"Say hi to the camera sweetie!"He grinned, placing his phone on the desk as it kept recording. Kurt groaned, sitting up in his elbows.

"Warning: possible violence on fluffy haired hobbits."Kurt said to the camera. Blaine pouted.

"I am NOT a hobbit!"Blaine grumbled, crossing his arms. "And you wouldn't hurt me, you LUUUUUUV me."Blaine stated smugly. Kurt narrowed his eyes and raised a brow

"I'm gonna kill you Blaine Anderson!"Kurt growled, jumping up and onto his boyfriend. They remained like that for a minute. Kurt scowled at Blaine before kissing him.

"What a wonderful way to be killed."Blaine mumbled when they pulled apart. Kurt hid a smirk, leaning in again. Blaine's phone recorded every second.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine sat in his room filming another one of his random rants. "Tomatoes are vegetables. If they were a fruit, ketchup would be a smoothie and that's just wrong. I-"He was cut off by someone at the door. Blaine grinned as Kurt walked into his room. "Hi honey."He greeted sweetly. Kurt giggled loudly.

"Heeeey Blainey!"He sang. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt, sweetheart, are you drunk?"Blaine asked. His boyfriend laughed

louder.

"Oh my god, SOOO drunk!"Kurt replied. Blaine smiled, turning the camera to him. "You're like, the best boyfriend EVER!"Kurt stated

happily. Blaine smirked.

"Thanks. So why are you drunk?"He cocked his head as Kurt smiled sweetly.

"Found some stuff in da trunk. I thinks it was Satan's."Kurt slurred. Leave it to Santana to leave booze in Kurt's car.

"Anything you want to say to everyone sweetheart?"Blaine asked, holding up his camera. Kurt smiled wider and started spinning around. "Kurt! What are you doing?"Blaine laughed as he walked over. Kurt grinned wildly.

"I'm spinning! I should stop but it's so FUN. Spiiiin with meeeeeee!"Kurt yelled. He suddenly stopped and the world lurched, making him crumble into his boyfriend.

"Whoa there!"Blaine smirked, clutching at his intoxicated boyfriend. "How about you go sit on the bed and I'll find you as much caffeine I can get legally."He stated, walking Kurt to his bed and setting the camera on the nightstand. Kurt sprawled out on it as his boyfriend left the room. He smirked and turned to the camera.

"I love Blaine Anderson ….I also love acting."Kurt winked before turning off the camera and snuggling into the bed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is your room!"Kurt said happily to the camera as he walked into the nursery. He pointed the camera at Blaine, who was currently painting stars onto the walls. "Looks like your dad is working very hard."Kurt grinned.

"Well, I'd be done if your daddy weren't such a-"

"Blaine!"Kurt scolded.

"Sorry."Blaine smirked as he stood and walked over.

"As you can see, we're so excited we'll get to see you in person soon."Kurt said to the camera. Blaine came up behind Kurt and hugged him.

"Yes, very happy."He said as he kissed Kurt's neck. His husband huffed.

"Not happening Hummel-Anderson."Kurt stated.

"Whyyyy?"Blaine whined.

"First of all, you are covered in paint."Kurt frowned in distaste.

"We'll take a shower later."Blaine replied.

"Second, we are so not doing that here."Kurt added.

"Why not? She'll never know."Blaine stated. Kurt smiled.

"Three, I'm still recording."He concluded. That made Blaine pause.

"Turn off the camera."Blaine whispered. Kurt sighed.

"Remind me to kill your father."He smirked before turning off the camera.

...

"DAAAAADS!?"an 15 year old Klaire Hummel-Anderson called from her room. From the kitchen, she heard a smack.

"OWWW. It was fifteen years ago!"

"Well, she should have found it sooner."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I'm in need of prompts! Please help a crazed fangirl express her and your Klaine filled dreams :) **


	5. Chapter 5

David turned on the camera and sat next to Wes.

"WES! DAVID!"Blaine screamed in rage exactly 30 seconds later.

"He's getting slower."Wes smirked as they continued to play their game. Kurt grinned as he put on Blaine's favorite bowtie. He stood next to the door as waited for his boyfriend to crash in. Blaine growled as he shot into the room.

"Give. It. Back."He glared.

"Whatever is the problem Lord Hobbit?"David asked sweetly.

"Where is my bowtie?"Blaine demanded. The pair looked up at him from their beanbags.

"The sparkly blue one?"Wes asked.

"The one Kurt's always admiring?"David grinned.

"The one he's wearing right now as he's running away?"They chirped, looking over Blaine's shoulder at his boyfriend's retreating form. Blaine spun around and groaned, running after him with a smirk. David jumped up.

"Grab the camera!"He stated before running out too. Wes sighed. He loved capturing these moments. Even though it happened every day.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine looked up as he saw a flash. He grinned at the small boy in the door way holding a camera at his face. "Hey there buddy. You taking pictures?" Blaine asked as he scooped his nephew Thomas. The 5 year old laughed and held the camera to Blaine's face. "Hold on Thom. Let me turn off the flash so you don't blind me." Blaine stated. Once it was off he handed it back and made a funny face for the camera. "How about we find your uncle Kurt. He loves taking pictures. But we have to stay quiet." Blaine said softly. Thomas nodded and put his hand on his mouth. They climbed the stairs slowly and ran into Kurt and Blaine's room. Kurt looked up from his computer.

"What's going on?" He asked. Thomas held up the camera.

"You have to smile!" Thomas demanded.

"But we took pictures earlier! I sent you down to take pictures of uncle Blaine." Kurt pouted. Blaine laughed.

"You can never have too many pictures." Blaine grinned.

"You have to smile!" Thomas stated, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Come here. How about we take a picture together?"Kurt said with a smile. Thomas grinned as he and Blaine climbed onto the bed with Kurt. Kurt and Blaine smiled at the camera as their nephew faced it at them. He clicked the button and they were blinded by the flash.

"OUCH!"


	7. Chapter 7

IM SO SORRY :(

"Blaine! Put that away before we get in trouble." Kurt laughed. Blaine looked up from his camera and smirked.

"But I'm a photographer!" He exclaimed proudly, taking a close up of Kurt's face. Kurt rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. "Come on Kurt. Strike a pose for me." Blaine grinned and circled his boyfriend, clicking rapidly. Kurt sighed and gave in. Blaine captured every move Kurt made until they couldn't stop laughing. "Oh these are so great. Perhaps I shall post these to Facebook." Blaine said smugly. Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kurt growled. Blaine stuck out his tongue and shot off. Kurt scoffed and bolted after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine slowly opened the door to Kurt's room. "Kurt?" Blaine called softly, looking around the room. He spotted his boyfriend fast asleep on the couch. Blaine smiled softly, admiring the pale boy's lightly flushed cheeks and angelic expression. Blaine kneeled so he was face to face with the sleeping boy. He pulled out his phone to take the perfect picture. "Kurt?" He repeated quietly, kissing a rosy cheek. Blaine grinned as he felt Kurt's eyelashes flutter. Kurt hummed softly as his boyfriend pulled away. "Hey." Blaine grinned.

"Hi." He replied, burying his face in the armrest.

"Need some help getting to your bed?" Blaine laughed. Kurt nodded sleepily, allowing Blaine to lift him off the couch. They were soon facing each other on Kurt's bed.

"So what's with the late night visit?" Kurt asked, looking slightly more awake.

"I just missed you." He replied, tucking hair behind Kurt's ear. The blue eyed boy nodded in agreement, opening his arms so Blaine could snuggle inside.

"I love you." Kurt mumbled, threading his fingers through the dark curls on Blaine's head. Blaine sighed happily. They sat in comfortable silence with Kurt gazing lovingly at his boyfriend.

"What?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled sweetly.

"You are beautiful." He replied. Blaine blushed, making Kurt smile more and kiss him. Blaine intertwined their hands and deepened the kiss.


End file.
